kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zack
Well damn First FF cameo we had in years.. This was quite an eye-opener for me, literally. Kaihedgie 14:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's about time we had more FF cameos:D.--Masgrande 15:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Zack is awesome!FaythOfFenrir 15:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Now give us more FFVI and an FFIV character and I'll be happy Kaihedgie 17:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Zack is the best FF character. He better not be in this game JUST to replace Cloud. BTW he's is the best. No 3 Xaldin 21:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Not the best, just decent Kaihedgie 21:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Dude wtf is with his waist—Urutapu 19:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me who realize that Olympus Coliseum shows badass ff characters? First Cloud, then Auron, now Zack??? What's next? Balthier? Balthier....or Basch and Gabranth. :D @Kaihedge-Yep put some ff characters from those games or rinoa and bartz and square will have my gratidute(cuz rinoa and bartz are my favorite ff characters) Firaga44 23:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sephiroth Expect * Seiyuu: Kenichi Suzumura * VA: Rick Gomez * Role: Wants to be a hero. * World Storyline: Similar to Crisis Core (With Sephiroth, Cloud, & Tifa). 23:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I think so, too.--'NinjaSheik' 23:19, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Other Details Zack's Sword and stomach guard are still branded with the Shinra Logo. When Zack is Summoned via D-Link, he uses Materia-based attacks. You confused Shinra with SOLDIER Kaihedgie 07:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SOLDIER is a part of Shinra, you know HarpieSiren 08:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) They have separate logos though. Tryin' to be specific here. Shinra isn't mentioned in KH anyway Kaihedgie 08:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *SOLDIER - http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:SOLDIER_Logo.jpg *Shinra - http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shin-ra_logo.jpg Need I say more? Kaihedgie 08:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) SOLDIER has been mentioned in Cloud's entries in Jiminy's Journal, before. Which doesn't really make all that much sense. Considering that A: Cloud wasn't in SOLDIER and B: It's an alternate universe so the stuff that happened in FFVII didn't happen in KH. HarpieSiren 08:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Maybe they'll be trying to figure out why Jiminy has the word "SOLDIER" in his journal for cloud. Wouldn't be surprised if that showed up in whatever that game is they're making for the cell phone. Which, honestly, I won't get.--Pkthis 23:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) And now for a lame pun Zack is the seventh FFVII character to make an appearance in the KH series Kaihedgie 01:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Body Praportions "is it me or dose he seem to be WAY thinner than normal? in the sceen with him and Terra, his waste is like a womans. my Theory is that Zacks design is to make it look like hes origonaly from the same world as Hrec. you know, make it so in KH Hercs home world could be Zacks home world, his outfit is also an indication to make me think so, maybe hes a student under Phil. its posssable that Zack and Phil may have the same friendship and conections as Zack and angeal had in FF7:Crisis Core. but again its all just a theory of mine ~Ixbran" I think so, too, about Zack and Phil's relationship. I'm hoping that Phil will call him "Zack the Puppy". Zero attention span, and reckless as a puppy. Tee hee hee!--'NinjaSheik' 02:56, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, making him look Hercules-esque is obviously the intent. Just look at his legs. The problem is his head is still Finally Fantastic and looks out of place as hell.—Urutapu 03:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) It's not that bad.--'NinjaSheik' 04:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Cloud's Search + Why is zack classified under the "Characters from an unknown world" Catigory? i think its pretty obvious that Olympus Collosieum is Zacks home world in KH:BbS. *his body praportions are on par with the characters from that world, his ears even have that swirl design in them like young Herc in BbS *hes dressed the same as the other characters from that world. *also take into account that even though they are from other games, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid, from FF7, share the same Home world with Squall, from FF8. whare as Cloud, Tifa and Sephiroth are from a compleatly difrent world all together. I personaly dont see anything wrong with a FF character whos home world in KH is a disney World, i mean KH is suposed to be about fusing Disney and FF into one. So the very idea of a FF character whos home world is a disney world shouldent be all that hard to accept Or are there some people who just hate the very idea of it, and are in denial about Zacks home world being Olympus Collosieum? im not trying to start a fight or anything, but i just wanted to know why Zack is under the "Characters from an unknown world" Catigory, when its obvious, to me, hes origonaly from Olympus Collosieum, or am i missing something? ~ Ixbran Or ban you. Don't forget that.-- 20:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Only FF character? Were did you get that information. (And what about Moogles?) FaythOfFenrir 17:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Check www.kh13.com and read the Nomura interview, moogles and Zack are the only FF part in the game. Squall and Cloud were supposed to have a backstory in the game, but there was already too much story involved, so they dropped the idea.--Ataradesu 18:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) New trivia piece Someone needs to add in Zack bein' the second FF character to appear in the series with his own theme Kaihedgie 03:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I need help Hey darkstar16 here I tryed puting a video in zack's page but a part of the page is gone can you help me thinks Fate :Well, we don't know. That's the last thing we see of him.—Urutapu 16:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Zack doesn't own the Buster Sword in KH, so it's fine. The Buster Sword is probably just cool in this continuity and not a "warrior's legacy" type thing like it is in Compilation of FFVII.—Urutapu 20:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Black Feather, Sephiroth or Sephirnot? Alright. Now why does everyone have to think that the black feather isn't Sephiroth's? Werehog 2:55 PM 2/14/2010 (UTC) I too also believe it could be Sephiroth, but until it is confirmed we cannot add that to the article. This wiki has a no speculation policy. Also, proof is indeed needed to back up such an acqusation.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not done, and not done by a long shot! What makes you think it belongs to Genesis? He isn't even in the game. Werehog 3:05 PM 2/14/2010 (UTC) Who knows...Maybe one day he will.--'NinjaSheik' 23:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) @ Werehog: Calm down, don't get aggressive and upset about this. Doing so will only bring trouble. Secondly, we cannot add Sephiroth's link in until we have actual, confirmed proof! No speculation.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. If it isn't confirmed that the feather is from Sephiroth, then no matter how likely it may be it cannot be in the article. It is not confirmed that the feather is his.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC)